


In the Trophy Room

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fodirteg: Something about the Sword of Griffindor (w/ Epilogue kids?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Trophy Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



During the rebuilding of Hogwarts after the war, the Headmistress and Minister decided to set up a display case in the Hogwarts trophy room for any artifacts that had been found to belong to one of the founders, apart from the Sorting Hat.

The first artifact placed in the case, was, of course, the sword of Gryffindor. Despite constant legal battles with the Goblins over who it belonged to, everyone felt it deserved a place of honour in the case, particularly due to its role in the final battle.

Another generation of students came and went through the halls, most uninterested in the sword that had been instrumental in ending the war, except the occasional Gryffindor who wanted to see the sword once owned by the founder of their House.

Then, nearly twenty years after the war, two boys came to the school. One sorted into Slytherin, the other into Ravenclaw. Each had his own reasons for visiting the case. The first time they came face to face, both were wary. One the son of a hero, the other descended from a long line of Slytherins. Both, in their own way, feeling a bit lost in this new, large place.

Their first meeting was tentative, the dark-haired boy telling the blond about how his father had found the sword in the first place, and the blond returning the favour by telling him with a smirk how that same man had destroyed the most precious artifact of his own House--Ravenclaw's diadem.

"He only destroyed it to defeat Voldemort," the dark haired boy quickly pointed out.

"True. I suppose it's your House that's to blame, then," the blond continued smugly.

"Your father's House, you mean."

A flash of hurt showed in the blond's eyes at that, and without another word, he vanished.

A year later found the two boys in front of the case once more. They still weren't exactly friends, but neither showed an inclination to hate each other the way their fathers had done. Despite their relations, who egged them into competing with each other, or assured them that the other was irretrievably bad due to their familial influences.

This time, the case was just an excuse to see each other.

"I didn't mean it," the dark haired boy said.

"I know. Neither did I. You know how it is..."

The dark haired boy nodded. "Dad was happier about my sorting when he found out you were in Ravenclaw. I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying we'd talked a few times."

"Yes, father was a bit more pleased at my sorting when he found out we would have been dorm-mates. Kept telling me it was 'for the best.'" The blond rolled his eyes. "You're not so bad."

The dark-haired boy grinned. "Neither are you, Malfoy."

The boys continued to meet in front of the case, sometimes for just a few moments, others for over an hour, sometimes hiding under the cloak that the dark-haired boy got in his third year from his father; keeping out of the sight of roving teachers or Filch after hours.

Then fifth year found the blond stammering out his affection for the dark haired boy, and by sixth, the two were inseparable, despite all the best efforts by both boys' family members.

After that, the two stopped visiting the case, and the sword so prominently displayed there, only returning on the last day of their schooling before heading out to face the world--together, the way they wanted to be.


End file.
